


Ajay and the Pink Honey Badger

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ajay wanted was to get this Fashion week hunt done. Now he's not so sure he can with someone's meddling. (Implied beginning relationship Pagan/Ajay but could also just be Pagan teasing the hell out of him)</p>
<p>Based on this image By Djkaeru on tumbr<br/>http://djkaeru.tumblr.com/post/108268660245/because-honey-badgers-reminds-me-of-pagan-д</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ajay and the Pink Honey Badger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djkaeru (fields)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields/gifts).



Hello everyone. Alright so this is a small vignette from the game FarCry 4. Disclaimer I sadly don't own anything though if I did I would write in the Pagan Min Campaign after you sit for 15 minutes just to see what Pagans version of shooting some God-damned guns would be like.

In other news these vignettes are based off drawings of the talented Djkaeru on Tumblr and without them I would have no inspirations to write.

 

* * *

 

 

After Ajay had gotten off the latest random talk with King Min and his usual bout of random babble he continued on his search for the rare white Honey Badger that Mumu Chiffon had sent him on. So far he was in the general area of this damned thing and still no sight of it. The normal brown and black ones were all he had seen. He was about to give up after two hours of searching the area and sending out bait with no luck when he heard the distinct chatter call of yet another badger. One more that was it. After this if it wasn't it he would try again later. He followed the chatter to a clearing and stops dead and puts a hand to his face groaning. In the middle of the clearing tied to a pole was the Honey badger he was looking for. Only problem was it was now dyed a blinding hot pink and the stripe was a platinum blonde. Damn that Pagan. He dyed the rare white Honey Badger. And what was worse the pink monstrosity looked to be tame. Great. He walks over sitting beside it as it jumped and rubbed against his legs. "Im so sorry that you look like that fruit cake fuzzy buddy. So sorry." As if on que his walkie crackled to life. "AJAY!! OH AJAY!!! I do hope you like my little surprise! A little bird told me you were looking for a rare colored Honey Badger so I thought what could be more rare then one in my colors!! And he's TAME!! Noore did a wonderful job on that. Well no need to thank me dear boy! Enjoy your new pet! All my love!!!" Ajay looked at his walkie as it goes dead and flops to the ground. Damn you Pagan Min.......but thank you. He cracks a small smile and pets the pink things head lightly only to scream when it bites him his scream echoing though out the forest.

 

* * *

Please by all means send me reviews. Or ideas that you would like to see. I sometimes if the prompt sounds interesting enough or spurs inspiration I may post it :3


End file.
